The Cadaver
by sister mismagius
Summary: They kept taking them and taking them, bodies kept appearing dead, people were disappearing, and they couldn’t do a thing./


**_A/N: Hello! I am Ruby, and I have decided since we all love the Maze Runner books and movies why not make a fanfiction? Well, I am gonna give you the main character and that is Aris, he needs love, and the other main ones are Sonya, Teresa, Harriet, and Minho. Thomas isn't really a main character in this, sorry loves! Well, make sure yall give me a follow and favourite! Have a great day!_**

 ** _W a r n i n g s: Language, there will be swearing sorry loves! There will be torture, dead bodies, and kidnappings. There will also be some gore, and there will be Aris x Sonya, slight though if ya know what I mean! Well, since we have that taken cared of, let's get started!_**

 _Cadaver - Dead body_

 **The Cadaver, Chapter 1**

The sun shine upon camp, the rays reflecting off the shore and the lakes that were near. The woods around them seem to stand high, with pride, towering over camp so the sun rays wouldn't reach down to camp. The trees branches were longs as if they were reaching out for a hug. But everything was slow, quiet, silent, everything seemed to stop.

What time was it? Time seemed to slow down, even stop! No one kept track of time anymore ever since it happened, they didn't need to, the kidnapping told what time it was really. It was like each day someone was going missing. It may be a little weird or sadistic but it was true.

Why was it so silent? No one felt the need to talk, it was as if talking was a mortal sin, you spoke you were on a one way street to hell, congratulations! It was depressing really, some people were questioning if life was all worth it, so the depressing aurora came. The air seemed more thick, when people spoke more people seemed to fight or half a brawl, which no one wanted.

Maybe, everything was not really worth it. Well some people think that, what they have been through was phase three and phase four is coming up. As bad as it is that is what everyone seemed to think. Depressing thoughts, drinking their worries away, a little refresher. Some people there would sleep, hoping not to wake up, not wanting to see the nightmare that they live in. And well people were guards wanting to help, but slowly rethinking, why are they guarding this area, when the people again are slowly but surely all of them are going to disappear. Bad thoughts, but they were all true.

But sometimes the truth is depressing, and dangerous, and sometimes it is just flat out cruel.

Aris himself was starting to question things, like "Am I next?" "Is it my sister?" "Is it my friends?" "Are we all going to die?" "Is this a phase?" "Is this a nightmare?" But, he knew he had to have hope, because without it he couldn't help his friends. He couldn't be something with them, he couldn't do anything. So he knew he had to be strong, even if it was hard.

Aris was walking he had no clue where, he skipped breakfast, he felt sick, and he wanted to check on things, and plus he was the explorer. He roamed through the woods but would occasionally hear things like, twigs snapping, leaves rustling in the wind, but that was normal, but unnerving, and eerie.

He decided to come back, while he was doing so he slipped on sand and fell face first into the ocean. Being soaked wet. Aris got up and shook his hair, water flew in different directions.

"Oh come on.."

Aris grumbled. He narrowed his eyes as he felt his heart beat slightly rapidly. He didn't even know why. The male just sighed as he walked down the shore, the sun glaring at his back. Aris felt himself sigh.

He continued to go down the shore, he eventually sat in the sand, he hugged himself tightly. He made sure he was by himself he didn't know what to do anymore everything just suddenly started to turn upside down when they were adjusting to camp.

"God, I wish everything would be normal for a day, without us on a wild goose chase.."

He muttered, he looked at the water as he felt the small breeze, he was still wet, he coughed as he looked straight into the water.

 _"But we all know beggars can't be choosers.."_

Aris felt the words escape his lips, he felt the depressing truth come out of his mouth, he used to be so happy until the Flare happened, and then everything seemed to fall. The world seemed to die.

Aris wasn't paying attention to anything, he didn't need to. He was so sleep deprived, Insomnia hit him like The kidnappings. He didn't care anymore, he didn't want to since his world and everyone else's seemed to crash down, fall down, become wounded, and eventually die.

"What is the point?"

He asked with a little bit of venom hinted in his voice at the people who were abducting the others from camp. He thought he was going insane since he had started to talk to the Ocean quite awhile ago.

"What is the point of camp if all the effort we put in here is constantly being abused?"

He asked, as a sigh escaped the make's lips. He stared into space as he felt his eyes sting but no tears escaped since he lost them quite a bit ago.

Aris suddenly started to have these changes in moods, Mood swings that is what people called them and not many people liked them. They were another headache.

Aris blinked as he got up, he walked towards the camp walking past Sonya, his heart dropped when he didn't even hear a "Hello" come out of her, so he just kept his head low and walked farther from the scene.

When he got back into his cabin he let himself fall onto the comfy, cotton mattress. He got a whiff of a familiar scent in his cabin, he knew who it was, someone came in, although he knew they left.

 _"Teresa.."_

He muttered to himself, before he collapsed onto the sheets and stared at the ceiling. He was still wet, and there was a breeze outside. He sneezed. Maybe finally he could get some sleep.


End file.
